Mouse Trap
by Kyuun
Summary: Their game of cat and mouse is endless. No matter how Pierce tries to escape Boris never lets him get too far. And when boredom looms Boris raises the stakes but what stake could be higher than pierce's life?


_HEY! This is Kyuun! I'm Back! Well back in the same sense as I have been living under a rock for a few years! And I do plan on continuing all my other stories! I just felt like people would enjoy this one as well! I hope you all enjoy the story and get pumped for future chapters! Kyuun out!_

* * *

'Go… Go… Go… Go…' Were the thoughts of a young man, named Pierce, as he speed through the forest of Doors. He had just wanted to go into town and enjoy a nice cup of coffee in his favorite café but then his least favorite person appeared to ruin his day. Boris Airay, the Cheshire cat, notorious for chasing Pierce even if the young door mouse had done nothing to provoke the feline.

He didn't understand why he had to be chased. He understood that cats chased mice, but still, they were technically more human than animal so why couldn't that little fact be ignored. Pierce hated how Boris played with him, chasing him all over Wonderland, trying to kill and eat him, or plain out torturing him. Today was no different but Boris seemed more persistent today than usually. It had almost been an hour of constant running, hiding, and more running but Boris never seemed to give up.

'I don't want to run anymore!' Pierce cried in his head as he heaved himself over a fallen log and then underneath it. 'Ugh… but if I don't he'll catch me and god knows what he'll do then.' He thought covering his eyes trying to catch his breath waiting for Boris to either find him or give up. 'God… Why is he chasing me more than usual? I cannot even sleep…Not like I could before but I am paranoid to even close my eyes now.' Pierce thought before he heard footsteps coming toward him causing him to hold his breath.

"Come out you, little Mousey!" He called playfully sounding a little bit out of breath but not as bad as Pierce did, who at the moment was getting lightheaded from the lack of air.

'Right… I remember now. The thing that he mentioned the last time he caught me.' He thought squeezing his eyes shut as Boris's feet appeared beside Pierce's hiding place.

"I just want to play a little…" Boris's voice sings out as Boris's footsteps sounding out as he walked away. When he was sure Boris was out of hearing range he released his breath and took a deep breath trying to catch his breath before he would take off again.

'Damn kitty…' He thought relaxing his head back exhaustedly as he recalled what happened 20 zones ago. "_I don't wanna get caught!" Pierce squeals running down the path with tears running down his red cheeks as Boris was hot on his tail._

_"Slow down, you damn morsel!" Boris shouts with a laugh as a strangled squeak escaped from Pierce's throat as he tried to run faster but he felt arms wrap around his waist. He then felt weight hit his back, forcing him foreward. "Got yah!" Boris yells as Pierce lost his balance and toppled forward, hitting the ground with a 'thud'. "Ouch! You damned rat! That hurt!" He growled as Pierce as he grabbed a handful of Pierce's red hair._

_"You jumped on me!" Pierce squealed squirming to get out of Boris's grasp but the cat simply tightened his grip and sat down on the center of Pierce's back._

_"Relax, Mousy! I ain't gonna eat yah, today…" Boris says licking his hand casually watching Pierce struggle under Boris's waist._

_"Then let me go!" Pierce squeaks, his mind racing about with his survival instincts kicking in. 'I'm gonna die…. I'm gonna get eaten! No…no…no…I don't want that to happen!' He thought crying as he continued to struggle, until a fork was shoved into the ground beside his head._

_"Quick your flailing! I said I ain't gonna play today…You crybaby mouse." Boris says in a bored tone as he put his hands onto Pierce's shoulder blades._

_"Just let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Pierce cries before Boris slammed his elbow into Pierce's spine._

_"Shut up! God!" Boris growled in annoyance as Pierce laid motionless, feeling if he played dead Boris would get bored and go away. "Geez, I just wanna talk to you. God, you're such a fucking baby." He complained resting on his head on his arm, adding pressure to Pierce's back._

_'Why the hell do you want to talk to me! You're lying; you just want to eat me! You're a monster! Monster! Evil! Evil! Monster!' Pierce thought staring blankly at the side as tears ran down his cheeks._

_"I've been really bored lately…" Boris says with an annoyed face replacing his bored one. "It's been like this for a while now and it's starting to get aggravating." He states, letting his tail swish in annoyance. "I know it's because Alice totally ditched me to fawn over Blood but I usually can entertain myself!" He grumbled practically laying on Pierce not caring if he crushed the smaller male._

_"Good for you! What does that have to do with ME-EEEK?" Pierce says ending in a squeal as Boris shot his gun causing the bullet to enter the ground beside the mouse-man's head._

_"I said 'Shut up'!" Boris states coolly, pressing his gun against Pierce's head._

_"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Pierce squeals in a panic as Boris sighs._

_"Boredom is the worst of all evils you know…" Boris states casually playing with Pierce's hair with the muzzle of his gun. "And I could kill you just to enjoy watching you convulse and twitch…" He states with a slight smirk of his face as he felt Pierce twitch in fear._

_'He's going to kill me! Oh God, no…no…no…no…no…no.' He thought squeezing his eyes shut._

_"But chasing you is more fun than killing…" He whispers letting a small smile spread across his face. "No matter how many times I chase you I never seem to get bored with it. Though I may give up…it's never boring. It makes me wonder if we can turn this into a more exciting game." He says with amusement returning to his voice._

_'Game? This isn't a game! You're trying to kill me!' Pierce thought feeling his shoulders tremble slightly as Boris ran the tip on the gun down his neck and between his shoulder blades._

_"Aren't you going to ask me what my idea is…?" Boris says with a slight tilt to his head._

_'I dun want to know…Not at all…Please let me go.' He thought with fear of being shot evident in his mind. "W-What ideas do you h-have?" Pierce whispered turning his head to look up at Boris with nervous teary eyes._

_"Hmhnn… You don't sound too interested." He says pulling the hammer back slightly as if to threaten Pierce._

_"W-What's your idea, B-Boris? P-Please tell me!" Pierce squeaks cringing as he heard the hammer go back into place._

_"Hmmm…Well, our normal game is pretty fun but it does get boring so I want to add stakes." Boris says with a slight chuckle._

_"S-Stakes…?" Pierce squeaks uncomfortably. 'My life is a pretty big stake!' He thought wanting to flail to just get away from Boris as quick as possible._

_"Yeah!" Boris explains moving the gun forward to pull Pierce's hair out of his face._

_"Why the hell would I want to do that?" Pierce yells but Boris points the gun against his ear._

_"Because if I get bored… you get dead…" Boris states watching Pierce panic. 'You trembling, Mousy…Are you that afraid of dying?' He thought staring down at Pierce with mild amusement._

_"What are the stakes?" Pierce says softly as he lay limply on the ground just wanting Boris to let him go or do something other than sitting and laying on him._

_"Well… When I initiate a chase you can run and escape but if I catch you I can do anything I damn well please." Boris says with slight excitement as Pierce almost sighs._

_"You already do." He says with a slight depressed voice and Boris laughs._

_"But this is different." He says sitting up with a huge grin._

_"W-What? Different how?" Pierce asks feeling like going along with him was a bad idea._

_"You'll find out next time." Boris states jumping off of Pierce watching the mouse stare at him with terrified eyes. "…Unless you want to start a new game, right now." He says holding up his gun with a slight glint in his eyes causing Pierce to jump to his feet with panicked eyes before taking off the other way because he did not want to know what Boris planned. _

And he's been able to escape without capture since but it was with a price. He had barely slept and was always on edge while he worked. It was taking its toll and while he remembered this he dozed off because when he opened his eyes in the night time. He gasped and quickly scrambled out from his hiding place.

'Crap… How long was I asleep! It was noon when I hid.' He thought fidgeting slightly before he decided to run toward his home. 'If I just can get home then Boris won't be able to catch me.' He thought before he began to sneak through the forest.

Little did he know that there were eyes watching him in the dark.


End file.
